Cell membranes consist of a double layer of lipid molecules in which various proteins are embedded. Because of its hydrophobic interior, the lipid bilayer of cell membranes serves as a barrier to the passage of most polar molecules and therefore is crucial to cell viability. To facilitate the transport of small water-soluble molecules into or out of cells or intracellular compartments, such membranes possess carrier and channel proteins. Ion channels are essential for many cellular functions, including the electrical excitability of muscle cells and electrical signaling in the nervous system (reviewed by Alberts et al., 1994). They are present not only in all animal and plant cells, as well as microorganisms, but also have been identified in viruses (Ewart et al., 1996; Piller et al., 1996; Pinto et al., 1992; Schubert et al., 1996; Sugrue et al., 1990; Sunstrom et al., 1996), where they are thought to play an important role in the viral life cycle.
The influenza A virus is an enveloped negative-strand virus with eight RNA segments encapsidated with nucleoprotein (NP) (reviewed by Lamb and Krug, 1996). Spanning the viral membrane are three proteins: hemagglutinin (HA), neuraminidase (NA), and M2. The extracellular domains (ectodomains) of HA and NA are quite variable, while the ectodomain domain of M2 is essentially invariant among influenza A viruses. The life cycle of viruses generally involves attachment to cell surface receptors, entry into the cell and uncoating of the viral nucleic acid, followed by replication of the viral genes inside the cell. After the synthesis of new copies of viral proteins and genes, these components assemble into progeny virus particles, which then exit the cell (reviewed by Roizman and Palese, 1996). Different viral proteins play a role in each of these steps. In influenza A viruses, the M2 protein which possesses ion channel activity (Pinto et al., 1992), is thought to function at an early state in the viral life cycle between host cell penetration and uncoating of viral RNA (Martin and Helenius, 1991; reviewed by Helenius, 1992; Sugrue et al., 1990). Once virions have undergone endocytosis, the virion-associated M2 ion channel, a homotetrameric helix bundle, is believed to permit protons to flow from the endosome into the virion interior to disrupt acid-labile M1 protein-ribonucleoprotein complex (RNP) interactions, thereby promoting RNP release into the cytoplasm (reviewed by Helenius, 1992). In addition, among some influenza strains whose HAs are cleaved intracellularly (e.g., A/fowl plagues/Rostock/34), the M2 ion channel is thought to raise the pH of the trans-Golgi network, preventing conformational changes in the HA due to conditions of low pH in this compartment (Hay et al., 1985; Ohuchi et al., 1994; Takeuchi and Lamb, 1994).
Evidence that the M2 protein has ion channel activity was obtained by expressing the protein in oocytes of Xenopus laevis and measuring membrane currents (Pinto et al., 1992; Wang et al., 1993; Holsinger et al., 1994). Specific changes in the M2 protein transmembrane (TM) domain altered the kinetics and ion selectivity of the channel, providing strong evidence that the M2 TM domain constitutes the pore of the ion channel (Holsinger et al., 1994). In fact, the M2 TM domain itself can function as an ion channel (Duff and Ashley, 1992). M2 protein ion channel activity is thought to be essential in the life cycle of influenza viruses, because amantadine hydrochloride, which blocks M2 ion channel activity (Hay et al., 1993), inhibits viral replication (Kato and Eggers, 1969; Skehel et al., 1978). However, a requirement for this activity in the replication of influenza A viruses has not been directly demonstrated.
Generally, influenza vaccines have been prepared from live, attenuated virus or killed virus which can grow to high titers. Live virus vaccines activate all phases of the immune system and stimulate an immune response to each of the protective antigens, which obviates difficulties in the selective destruction of protective antigens that may occur during preparation of inactivated vaccines. In addition, the immunity produced by live virus vaccines is generally more durable, more effective, and more cross-reactive than that induced by inactivated vaccines. Further, live virus vaccines are less costly to produce than inactivated virus vaccines. However, the mutations in attenuated virus are often ill-defined.
Thus, what is needed is a method to prepare recombinant attenuated influenza virus for vaccines e.g., attenuated viruses having defined mutation(s).